An electronic interface presents information relating to items of interest to a user via a display interface, which is typically coupled to, or part of, a computing device. In view of the sheer volume of information that is available in electronic form, the use of electronic interfaces is very wide ranging. For example, such interfaces are used to display search results returned in response to a query received from a user, to display objects and information that is remotely accessible, either via web sites or via private networks, and of course to view information stored locally on the computing device.
When the information to be presented comprises items for the purposes of user selection from the items, the information is typically organised in categories accessible by a hierarchy of menus. However, a hierarchically-driven menu is not intuitive and is difficult to navigate through for the purposes of finding a particular item of interest.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved user interface that is intuitive and easily navigable.